One Word
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: One word. Sometimes that's all it takes to make a relationship rise to new delights or fail miserably. These are an going collection of stories revolving around that one idea. There will be mutiple pairings, some cannon and some way out in left field.PG17
1. Chapter 1

This is the first in the One Word series. Some postings will range from one to four parts and will have a variety of staring characters. So sit back and enjoy.

One Word

Betrayed

Hermione Granger was dirty and tired and so glad to be home. It had taken her almost six hours to floo from Paris to the Ministry's home office. Since the war ended, international travel had become more and more difficult. Even though she was an important Ministry official, she still had to follow proper procedures. The unusually warm weather made her black travel robes stick uncomfortably to her body. Her already frazzled hair stuck to the back of her neck as she moved slowly down Laxan street in muggle London. It felt so good to be back in London again. She would be even more ecstatic to be sipping a glass of fairy wine while soaking in her bathtub.

Finally a familiar gray apartment building came into view and she sighed in relief. A week was a long time to be away from home. She hadn't wanted to be away for so long but being an international war hero had its down sides. Hermione smiled a greeting to the doorman as she walked through the lobby and up the stairs. Even though it was one o'clock in the morning, there was still a lot of activity on the stairway. She shrugged it off, too tired to speculate on the source and continued on her way.

Just as she climbed the last step onto her floor, the strong acrid smells of cheap alcohol and muggle cigarette smoke hit her full force. Hermione looked around in confusion, as the hallway was empty. There was no one milling about and no doors to neighboring apartments were open. As this was an upscale magical residence, she was surprised that no one had complained yet.

Shock and confusion reigned the moment Hermione opened the door to the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Blaize Zabini. It felt like she'd walked into an alternate dimension or a muggle HBO documentary. This was wrong.

So very, very wrong.

She could do nothing but stare dumbly at the scene before her. The normally neat and quiet space was littered with discarded clothing and empty liquor bottles. The enchanted muggle stereo blared at full volume as innumerable bodies gyrated and danced to the familiar music. The lights inside the apartment had been dimmed and black lights illuminated the party goers. The smell of sex, smoke and alcohol hung heavily in the air as Hermione ventured further into the fray.

She watched as joints and bottles of clear alcohol were passed around to willing participants. Mountains of little bags of Muggle drugs as well as vials of illegal hallucinogenic potions covered ever available surface. Blood rushed to her face as Hermione observed the nearly naked couples on the dance floor. Most were snogging desperately while others were flat out shagging, not caring that they may have an audience.

It was hedonism at its finest.

She knew she was getting home a day early from her business trip, but come on. Was this what her boyfriend was up to when she went out of town? Was this the reason that he and Draco Malfoy were so secretive and silent around her the day she left for Paris?

It took a good five minutes for Hermione to actually gather her jumbled thoughts and riotous emotions. It was rare to find her speechless but it wasn't every day she came home to this kind of surreal, macabre surprise. Her stunned brown eyes scanned the moving crowd looking for familiar faces. She easily recognized several of Blaize and Draco's old Slytherin classmates as well as many of her co-workers from the Ministry of Magic. Hurt and indignation slammed into her brain. They had known about this and hadn't told her. Some of these fucked up idiots had spoken to her daily but had failed to tell her of this little get together.

Anger unlike Hermione anything she had ever experienced began to build and course through her veins. Her eyes again darted through the crowd trying to place Blaize and his best friend. They were no where to be seen. Of course.

With controlled slowness, Hermione sat her travel bag against a corner and went in search of her boyfriend of two years. She weaved her way though the "dancing" couples and came to a stop in the archway leading into the kitchen. The usually immaculate surfaces were covered in more mess and alcohol. A couple, who Hermione recognized as Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint, were currently taking full advantage of the cut marble counter tops. Their drunken moans and groans could be heard over the music as they clumsily ground against each other climbing towards orgasm.

Vomit, acidic and nasty filled her throat as she quickly turned and exited the kitchen. Any hope of ever preparing a peaceful breakfast on that counter was ruined forever. Nothing about this entire apartment would bring peace again. Just as Hermione turned down the hallway that leads to their bedroom, a pair of muscular arms closed around her upper body and pulled her back against a hard muscular chest. His hard embrace effectively pinned her arms against her sides rendering her immobile.

"It seems like you could use some company baby," a voice purred. "I would love to get those robes off you and my dick in your pussy. You have an amazing set of tits I would like to suck," he slurred against her ear as she tried in vain to get him to loosen his grip.

The more she wiggled the tighter he held her. His erection poked into her ass as they struggled, indicating the dire situation she found herself in. A cry for help would go unnoticed by the surrounding company. She silently cursed herself for tucking her wand into her bra when she walked in the door. Now it was unreachable and she was out of options. Hermione almost gagged at the smell radiating off the man as he sloppily pepper kisses down her neck. Out of the corner of her eye she studied the side of his face and began to notice something familiar about her captor. The bright red hair and scruffy beard did little to hid his identify.

Shock and confusion filled her brain. "George Weasley?" she stuttered dumbly. What did you say to a man you thought of as a brother as he bit and licked your neck?

"Know me by reputation do you? My dick is known in many circles. I can go all night if you want. Those illegal potions Zabini gives out make me hard all night. I can give you a nice hard ride."

Her brain started to tune into his rambling as she stopped struggling in his embrace. "Zabini sure knows how to throw a three day party. I've been here a couple of times before, but this is definitely over the top. It was so hot to watch him and Draco double team that chick in the ass on Mione's sofa. She looked a little like my sister Ginny but she's married."

George continued to babble as Hermione listened intently. "I heard Moine's coming back tomorrow. I bet she doesn't know what a whore he is. I heard he's been fucking anything on two legs for years now, male or female. Oh well, what she doesn't know won't kill her. He said she was a tight fisted old prude anyway. No wonder he's been fucking Malfoy since school."

Her knees started to give out as George rambled on. Sentences like, fucked that slut wearing Moine's clothes and gives good drugs continued to pour from his mouth as his grip loosened and she slid to the floor. George didn't seem to notice her absence as he caught sight of a drunken naked woman and dashed off still talking to himself. Hot humiliated tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks as realization set it.

This wasn't just some random party or an impromptu get together. This was an on going thing that apparently everyone but her knew about. She thought about all those nights she sat waiting and worrying when he was out all night. He said he had been at Draco's and now she knew why. They were lovers and had been lovers for a long time.

Lies, all of his explanation and excuses had been nothing but lies. How do you sort out the truth from the fiction? One of the bigger questions of the night picked at her brain. How had he been able to keep her in the dark these past two years? How had she not caught him in some lie or other after being together for so long? It was all so much to take in. She couldn't associate the Blaize that she knew with this person George had been describing. Was it true? Had she been so blinded by love that she just couldn't or didn't want to see his true nature?

The two of them had started their relationship so sweetly; she was having trouble wrapping her brain around this new debauched information. After the war had ended, the two of them had been each others life line. He had been the one to hold her while she sobbed at Luna and Neville's funeral. She had been the one to help him pick up the pieces when the news of his sisters suicide had gone public. In the end, it had been his idea to buy this apartment together. As far as she knew they had been happy. As far as she knew.

Obviously she didn't know the true person behind the mask. If there was a true person underneath all those lies to begin with. And Draco, where did he fit into this whole thing? What was his stake in Blaize's sham of a relationship with her? What would make him allow his long time lover to be with her in the first place?

Hermione sat against the wall pondering these questions when the door at the end of the hallway, her bedroom, open and a flame haired woman exited. From her appearance she had just recently been thoroughly fucked. Her hair hung in tangled clumps around her hickey marked neck and shoulders as she stumbled and swayed against the door frame. Remnants of her once shocking pink lipstick were smeared across her face. Her micro black skirt was on backwards and her shirt dangled precariously by one straps leaving her freckled breasts bare. The woman was actively trying to put on her three inch stilettos as she continued to hang on to the door frame. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing.

No. NO. NO!

Ginny Potter? Here?

It couldn't be her. She couldn't be here. Could she?

It only took a few seconds and her suspicions were confirmed. The familiar naked shadow of Blaize Zabini filled the doorway behind Ginny. He pulled Ginny around to face him as his arms encircled her naked waist. Blaize's smooth voice carried out into the hallway and reached Hermione's ears.

"You are so hot in those shoes. Come back Gin-Gin. The night is still young. She won't be back until tomorrow, we're safe. Come put on Mione's old school uniform again and let Drake fuck your ass."

She was shocked speechless as she watched her best friend, Ginny Weasley - Potter, laugh lightly while leaning into Blaize's embrace. "I know she won't be back till tomorrow but Harry is starting to get suspicious. There is only so long I can stall having sex with the boy wonder. He's nothing like you and Draco in the sack."

Blaize grinned stupidly down at Ginny. "Of course he can't stack up to us. Draco and I have spent long hours perfected our technique. Too bad Hermione is such a prude or we would have shagged her senseless long ago."

Ginny snorted. "Then why do you stay? She's nothing special to look at; she isn't any good in bed. I on the other hand am hot and ready all the time," she purred as she ran her hands down Blaize's naked chest.

"Now Ginny love, how would it look for a suspected Death Eater to be splashed across the pages of the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly for breaking the heart of one of the golden trio? Potential rumors of a breakup would damage all the progress Drake and I have made in revitalizing our companies. She has been an incredible asset when it comes to bringing in high gallion clients. Just having her name connected to mine sent the companies stock up twenty points. Imagine what would happen if we had a much publicized wedding." Blaize lowered his head and placed kisses along her bared breasts.

A throaty moan escaped Ginny's lips. "Married? You and Moine married? Some how, I just can't see it. How do you keep this entire thing secret from her anyway? She's very smart."

A much disheveled Draco came into view and laughed heartily. "Hermione isn't that smart. She would never suspect that her darling Blaize was obliterating her memory every couple of days while she slept. She's caught us a couple of times shagging in her own bed only to wake up the next day never knowing what we did." Draco began kissing the back of Blaize's neck as Ginny and Blaize fused lips.

Horror and disgust dried her tears as she watched numbly as the trio of traitors disappeared once again into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

He'd used her. All this time she was being used by a pair of Slytherin. He only wanted her as a figure head for his company. She knew from his tone that this had been a plan set into motion long ago. Nothing had been a coincidence. He had met and seduced her on purpose. Every action had been calculated and controlled to get into her heart and head. Her celebrity at being one of the golden trio had sky rocketed his insignificant paper company to international success. Her suggestion alone had brought investors far and wide interested in Zabini Enterprises. Now she knew. He didn't want just plain old bushy haired Hermione Granger. He wanted Hermione Granger war hero.

Oh my dear Merlin. Just how stupid was she? How did she not know they were obliterating her memory? And Ginny? What did she think she was doing here? How could she betray their friendship like this? How could she let them do that to her and not say anything?

What about Harry? Oh fuck Harry. The two of them just celebrated their five year wedding anniversary. They had a two year old son together. What in the hell did she think she was doing fucking Blaize and Draco in Hermione's own bed?

Anger and rage once again began to bubble and churn inside her chest. Resentment and pain collided as a plan started to form. Shock and humiliation turned to cold hard fury as the truth of their betrayal washed over her and sunk in.

And it sunk deep.

For almost twenty minutes she sat against the wall contemplating her next move as the party raged and surged around her. Destruction and chaos reigned in her once beloved home as her best friend and boyfriend fucked in her bed down the hall. A sudden crash directly to her right brought her out of her red haze of planning revenge.

Slowly she pushed herself up, using the wall as leverage and finally stood on her own two shaky legs. She moved hesitantly down the hall and into the library, the source of the noise. A bitter sob stuck in her throat as she watched a party guest levitate one of her treasured bookcases high in the air and violently slam it to the ground. Valuable books flew through the air and scattered to the floor. Most came to rest in a blue plastic kiddies pool filled with muggle beer.

Enough was enough.

She was a fool. A fool for believing his lies, a fool for believing he was a faithful and loving boyfriend. She was even a fool for thinking Ginny a devoted and caring best friend. Well she would be a fool no more.

They would all pay for defiling her home. She would watch as they were all humiliated in front of the entire wizarding world. She would make sure that not a single one of them would be accepted in society again. A cruel cold twinkle entered her red rimmed eyes as collected her travel bag and walked out the door. The plan was brilliant and oh so simple. She just needed reinforcements.

Boy is she pissed and I dont blame her. Years of lies...Yikes. They are so fucked. Anyone out there that has been lied to or cheated on is going to love part two of this story.

Let me know what you think. There will be lots of different pairings. If you have a suggestion or want a specific pairing let me know. Until next time!


	2. Revenge Part 1

One Word

Revenge

Luna Lovegood once told Hermione that revenge was a double edged sword ruled and most of the time you only ended up hurting those you love. Hermione scoffed at the time but now she completely understood the nutty blonde's reasoning. Watching the light leave Harry's eyes as he watched her memories of earlier, drove Luna's meaning home.

After leaving the party, Hermione lost no time in gathering reinforcements. Draco and Blaize had made numerous enemies during and after the war. One of those enemies wielded enough power that in less than thirty minutes, a special branch of the unspeakables began positioning themselves around Hermione's apartment building. Soon all hell would be unleashed on the occupants of her apartment and the back lash of tonight's raid would be felt for years to come.

In good conscience, she couldn't allow Harry to find out about Ginny's betrayal from some cold unfeeling government official. She knew from the start that this course of action would affect more lives than just her own but to see Harry's pain first hand was heart breaking.

At the moment Harry was sitting on the couch, facing the fire, staring blindly into the green and yellow flames. Shock showed clearly in his eyes as Hermione went to sit next to him and took his hand, holding it tightly.

"You know I would protect you and James with my life. I only want what is best for the both of you and would never hurt you intentionally. I'm so sorry Harry."

He continued to stare into the fames and spoke in horse whisper. "I knew things weren't right from the moment we brought James home from the hospital. She wouldn't touch him. No matter how much I begged or pleaded with her. She would just look right through him like he didn't even exist." his voice broke with emotion. "I tried everything I could but she just didn't want him, didn't want me."

Hermione watched as a tears slid down Harry's face. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped."

Harry squeezed her hand tighter. "There wasn't anything you could have done. Honestly I don't thing there was anything anyone could have done. The war changed us all and I think getting married as young as we did just hid the pain that Ginny experienced. Instead of facing the problems head on and dealing with it, she buried it. I loved her so much that I didn't bother to stop and think."

"Don't tell me you blame yourself for her behavior Harry. No one forced her into my apartment and no one shoved her into bed with Blaize and Draco. She did all that herself. She is the one that has ruined her own life. She could have gotten help, she could have told you there was a problem and the two of you could have worked it out. Don't for one moment think that any of this is your fault,' she pleaded.

Harry sighed heavily and got to his feet. His tennis shoes made a scuffing sound as he left the room. Hermione did not go after him but sat on the couch and gathered her thoughts. She truly felt sorrow for Harry and James. She would give anything to have a husband that loved her as much as Harry loved Ginny and have a child with him.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as Harry joined her once again. She noticed he had changed from his sweatpants and t-shirt into his dark blue Auror robes. "I have to go see it Hermione. I have to see for myself that she's there."

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest but he cut her off. "I know this isn't mine or James's fault. We have done everything we could have done to help her. I think if I see it for myself I can finally let her go. Let the Ginny that I thought I knew go."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She understood where he was coming from, especially since he also had James to think about. "Are you sure Harry? She is after all James's mother."

"You have been more of a mother than Jenny ever has. I don't think she's even spent an entire day alone with him. Once she got the beater position with the Harpies, she stopped spending any time at home. There was always a promotional party she had to attend or a sponsor she needed to meet. I tried so many times to get her to stay, take some kind of interest in James but nothing worked. A couple of weeks ago we got into a bad fight and she stormed out. She's been sleeping in the guestroom down the hall or at the Harpies apartments."

"So it's been a long time since the two of you were intimate?" Hermione blushed a little at the question but curiosity got the better of her.

"Merlin Hermione, I can't even remember the last time she even let me touch her. Every time I tried to get close she would pushed me away for one reason or another. Finally I just stopped trying. You don't know how many times I have wished to have my Ginny back, the Ginny I married. I even went so far as to cast an anti-curse spell on her hoping to find a cause for her behavior," he said guiltily as he once again stared at the dying flames.

"Did she have a curse cast on her?"

"I hoped with everything in me that there was, but no. There was no magic detected, dark or otherwise. Whatever caused the drastic change in her personality is on her shoulders. If I go and see her there tonight, it will absolve me of my guilt. It will allow me to finally get into my brain that our marriage is over.

Hermione cleared her throat and moved to stand behind Harry. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her. "Closure, you need closure."

Harry nodded his head as a few stray tears slid down his cheeks. "What about you? You've only talked about how this has affects me and James. I know you loved and trusted Blaize. How are you dealing with all this?"

It was the concern and love she heard in her best friend's voice that pulled her over the edge and into an emotional break down. Her face crumpled and great heart wrenching sobs tore from her throat. Harry wasted no time in gathering her shaking body in his arms, trying to giver her as much comfort as possible.

She told herself she cried for Harry and James, for the Weasley's and the pain tonight would cause but she knew the real reason behind her sorrow. She was being selfish; her tears were for her lost dreams, her lost future. She truly believed Blaize loved her, wanted to build a future together. She was wrong, so wrong.

After several minutes her tears began to dry. "You know everyone told me that he had a hidden agenda, that I was a fool for believing his lies. They were all right, every single one of them was right."

Harry pulled back and looked her in the eye. "The next time I see Severus Snape, I will make sure to tell him you think he was right all along."

Hermione's red rimmed eyes grew wide and a slight smile graced her lips. It began with a chuckle from Harry and soon the two were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

The laughter soon subsided and the pair collapsed onto the couch, both grinning like mad loons. "I needed that. I haven't truly laughed in such a long time," Hermione said disgustedly as the hall clock chimed the midnight hour.

With a sigh Harry got to his feet and extended a hand to Hermione. "I guess it's time."

Hermione took his hand and squeezed tightly. "Yes it is. I think its time for us to meet our mistakes head on."

Harry smiled sadly pulling Hermione loosely into his arms. "As long as we do it together Moine, as long as we do it together."

And with a soft pop, they were gone.


End file.
